


Golden Hour

by daughter_of_thunder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_thunder/pseuds/daughter_of_thunder
Summary: This is a repost from my Tumblr and participation from Anidala Week 2020|Day 5 - Song Inspired."It took awhile for Padme to get used to Coruscant. If the universe could peek into her world they would know that when she first moved to Coruscant to join the Galactic Senate she was homesick for about six months and would spend most of her nights crying. Naboo was nothing like Coruscant."
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This shelter at home got me to hear some new music that is way out of my usual...so I fell in love with Kacey Musgraves and this is what resulted. Please enjoy

It took awhile for Padme to get used to Coruscant. If the universe could peek into her world they would know that when she first moved to Coruscant to join the Galactic Senate she was homesick for about six months and would spend most of her nights crying. Naboo was nothing like Coruscant. 

The first time she went to Coruscant was when she graduated from the Apprentice Legislators program. Her and her young colleagues all received medals for becoming junior senatorial advisers and they got to meet Senator Palpatine. As they arrived, she remembered being scared of falling off the landing platform into the abyss of the lower levels. Padme would ask herself what was at the core of Coruscant. Where was the floor and what was it like? She never really cared to find out. 

Being the ecumenopolis that it was, Padme got lost in its artificialness. There were no green soft pastures, no roaring waterfalls, no flaura, and no fauna. Only skyscrapers and endless amount of speeders. The sky was filled with smog on any particular day and don’t get her started on the smells. It was perhaps the planet that never slept.

Eventually she realized she could not resolve anything with being homesick and decided to bring her home to her. She began making 500 Republica as much of Naboo as possible. It was rare that you would see her anywhere else after work, because she would immediately head for home and bask in her own little Naboo. 

But most recently Padme discovered something she absolutely loved about Coruscant. She was not sure how she had missed out on it before. _Golden Hour._ The period of daytime shortly before Coruscant Prime set. From her view, she saw the beautiful hues of soft yellow and orange glowing. It almost seemed like time stopped and the whole world bowed to the sun. 

“Doesn’t this remind you of something?” his husky timbre broke her from her reverie.

_All that I know, is you caught me at the right time_

“Mmm a lot of things,” she said as she leaned into his arms behind her.

_Keep me in your glow_

_'Cause I'm having such a good time, with you_

“Like what?” His cheek brushed against the side of her face. 

It was moments like these she cherished the most. The time between her initial excitement of seeing him again and the worry that would engulf when their time was running out. She’d jump his bones when he came to her and she would cry when he was leaving. But this time in between was precious. It was normal. The waking up together and having breakfast together. Learning all his intricacies. Like him sitting in a room and reading a data pad or watching the latest Podrace in his sleep garments. It was this normalcy that she enjoyed the most because it made her fall in love with all of him, even the most annoying parts.

And now it seemed routine to bask in golden hour with him, at least when he was back. They would usually lounge in the veranda, which she rarely ever liked to do in fear of being caught.

_Don’t you know?_

_That you’re my golden hour, the color of my sky_

By the gods was he more handsome in this glow! She had turned around in his arms to see his face. His wavy dirty blonde hair sparkled and his face looked more toned, chiseled in this light. Her hand hovered right by his cheekbone, almost scared that it would fade away.

“What?” He smirked, laughing at her inquisitiveness.

“You’re so handsome,” she whispered without hesitation. Padme knew she was beautiful, but she honestly felt so fortunate that her husband was just as beautiful.

“What? Me? Scruffy nerf-herder from Tatooine?”

“Yes, you,” now it was her turn to smirk. “I think you were wrong when you were a boy?”

Anakin’s face scrunched in confusion. “How was I wrong?”

“I think you were wrong about me being an angel. I think you are the one who is an angel”, she smiled. 

He bellowed with laughter. 

_You've set my world on fire_

_And I know, I know everything's gonna be alright_

He grabbed her face and kissed her. “You are making fun of me!”

“Haha never! I’d be much too frightened to tease a strong, powerful, Jedi, General of the war such as yourself.”

Anakin blushed, “Now you’re just throwing back all my immature one-liners back at me.”

The sun was setting in and twilight was emerging. She twisted out of his embrace and turned her head as she was walking back inside, “Well it worked didn’t it.”

_I used to get sad_

_And lonely when the sun went down_

Padme wondered if she could pinpoint when she first started to enjoy golden hour. But she couldn’t. She supposed it happened naturally. Prior to being married, Padme would work, work, and work. She would reread and rewrite her policy proposals and speeches and so forth. 

She knew she had a reputation of being boring and a prude. Her handmaidens sometimes pushed her to go to galas and ceremonies. She’d go and have such a dreadful time. Occasionally, she’d meet with Bail and Breha but soon enough she became the third-wheel. Now when Anakin was around she’d go with him and when Anakin would sense Obi-Wan was overbearing she’d invite both of them with her. 

_But it's different now_

_'Cause I love the light that I've found, in you_

Nights stopped being so lonely. Sometimes she’d cook and have a nice romantic dinner. Other times they’d sneak into a diner in the lower levels. 

She stole a glance at him. He had thrown his big legs and feet on her lap. “Are you uncomfortable? I’ll -“ 

“No! No, you’re fine,” she grabbed his legs before he tried to move them away. He looked at her surprised. 

“You’ve done an awful lot of staring today,” Anakin murmured. 

Padme huffed, “Can’t I stare at my husband. He’s only here for a limited time you know.”

Now it was Anakin’s turn to huff. “Well knowing you, I’m sure you’ll find some sneaky way to put yourself in the middle of the action with me.”

It was true. She could seldom sit still knowing Anakin would be away for so long and in constant danger. 

_You make the world look beautiful,_

_I thought I'd seen it all before_

_But looking through your eyes_

_It looks like paradise_

Something dawned on Padme at that moment. She understood why golden hour had become so important to her. It was because Golden Hour was him! Everything of Golden Hour reminded her of Anakin. The sun shining in its biggest splendor, just like him. She had been to many planets, and had experienced many beautiful sceneries, but having Anakin topped even Naboo’s beauty. 

Now even Coruscant, became beautiful, because he was here on it with her. Anakin was the color of her sky. Many women would fall through attraction and sure, she was very attracted to him. But Padme unequivocally loved Anakin. Loved his sense of fun and adventure. Loved his bravery and his want to do kindness for those less fortunate. She loved his sense of wanting to learn and even his stubbornness and weak patience. He was the right amount of him, for the right amount of her. 

She had thought she was meant for duty and duty alone, but Padme had not been truly alive or as passionate until she met him again as a man. 

Considering golden hour didn’t last very long, she would hurry home everyday yearning to see the sun. As the sun set, Padme’s heart yearned for him, wherever he was, but she knew that soon he’d be back and everything would be alright. 

_You're my golden hour_

_The color of my sky_

_You've set my world on fire_

_And I know, I know everything's gonna be alright_


End file.
